1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hold downs for cargo containers and more particularly for a hold down device capable of simultaneously holding down two adjacent containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hold down devices for locking containers on a flat bed vehicles such as a trailer, truck or railway flat car are well known in the art and include devices which are vertically retractable to provide a clearance at the top side of the flat bed in the event that differing sized containers are to be held down such as is illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,724,796; 3,894,494; 4,630,981. Also, hold down devices which include a multiple operation from one point are known such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,159,111; 3,894,493. Further, hold down devices are known in which the hold down device is hydraulically raised and/or locked or unlocked such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,544.